


Master and Servant

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: Und wieder mal wegen PWP-Vorwurf von ff.de vertrieben...Diese Story entstand im Rahmen des Severus-Snape-Slash-Fanfiction-Festival auf meiner LJ-Community "die Heulende Hütte"Szenario Nr. 10 - Severus Snape ist ein Dom (Dominanter) und liebt nichts so sehr wie ein Partner der sich ihm vollkommen unterwirft.Von einem alten Bekannten aus der Szene bekommt er einen Ausweis für eine neuen und edlen Master & Slave Club.Dort trifft unser Master Snape jemanden (als Slave) mit dem er nicht gerechnet hätte. SS/??(WICHTIG: schreibt über einen dominanten Severus, aber bitte macht keinen Sadisten aus ihm!) (von toyo_malloy )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Handlung spielt während Band 5 irgendwann zwischen der Lehr-Überprüfung Snapes durch Dolores Umbrigde und Weihnachten.  
> Den Titel habe ich von dem Depeche-Mode-Song "Master and Servant" geklaut.

MASTER AND SERVANT  
  
There's a new game  
We like to play you see  
A game with added reality  
You treat me like a dog  
Get me down on my knees  
  
We call it master and servant  
We call it master and servant  
  
  
  
  
Severus Snape öffnete mit milder Neugier den Brief, der ihm gerade von einer Eule, die er nicht kannte, in seinem Büro zugestellt worden war. Es war kein Absender auf dem Brief gewesen - auch das war merkwürdig.  
Als er aus dem Briefumschlag einen einzelnen Bogen herauszog, flatterte eine kleine Karte auf seinen Schreibtisch.  
Severus nahm sie in die Hand und betrachtete sie.  
Nur drei Worte standen in merkwürdig schillernder Schrift auf der ansonsten makellos weißen Karte.  
  
"Master and Servant"  
  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und faltete den Briefbogen auseinander. Sein Blick huschte zuerst zur Unterschrift.  
  
Jack.  
  
Und neben dem Schriftzug war eine kleine Zeichnung - eigentlich mehr ein eiliges Gekritzel, aber Severus erkannte dennoch die kleine Spinne.  
Ah - Jack!  
Jetzt erinnerte er sich - und er fing an, den kurzen Brief zu lesen.  
  
"Hallo Severus,  
  
ich will mich gar nicht mit langen Vorreden aufhalten - vor ein paar Wochen hat ein neuer Club in London aufgemacht. Sehr exklusiv und mit dem einen Vorteil, dass (dank eines kleinen Fluches, den man am Eingang über sich ergehen lassen muss) niemand über die Dinge, die dort passieren, quatschen kann. Außerdem wird man nur auf Empfehlung eingelassen. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, dich zu empfehlen und dir die Einladungskarte gleich mitzuschicken.  
Ich habe dich schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr in der Szene gesehen und ich dachte, dass du vielleicht diskreter sein musst, als das in der Vergangenheit der Fall war...  
Wie auch immer...  
Wenn dich die Bälger in deiner Schule mal wieder zur Verzweiflung treiben, dann weißt du ja jetzt, wo du hingehen kannst.  
Wenn du die Karte zwischen deinen Fingern reibst, weißt du automatisch, wohin du apparieren mußt.  
  
Jack."  
  
Mit leichter Sehnsucht drehte Severus die kleine Karte mit dem verheißungsvollen Schriftzug in seinen Fingern hin und her.  
Es musste schon einige Monate her sein, seit er dieser speziellen Neigung nachgegeben hatte. Jack hatte nicht Unrecht - Diskretion war ihm mittlerweile wichtiger geworden. Nicht nur wegen seiner Position als Lehrer, sondern auch, weil Dumbledore diese lästige Angewohnheit hatte, immer alles zu wissen. Und das war ihm nun doch etwas unangenehm - und auch wegen diesem Umbridge-Weib, das seine Nase in alles hineinsteckte.  
Aber wenn es tatsächlich so war, dass über diesen Club nicht gesprochen werden konnte...  
  
1  
  
Sirius Black zerrte mit ungeduldigen Fingern an dem leicht schmuddeligen Umschlag, den ihm Mundungus Fletcher nach einer seiner Stippvisiten am Grimmauld Place unauffällig zugesteckt hatte.  
Endlich riss das Papier und Sirius hielt - wie versprochen und bezahlt - die kleine Karte mit der glitzernden Aufschrift in seinen nervösen Händen.  
  
"Master and Servant"  
  
Er zwang sich, wieder ruhig zu atmen. Dieses Haus und seine erzwungene Untätigkeit machten ihn fast verrückt. Er brauchte endlich mal wieder Sex.  
Egal wie - egal mit wem - egal zu welchen Bedingungen.  
Als er nach einem Ordenstreffen einmal eine diesbezügliche Andeutung gemacht hatte, hatte ihm Mundungus für ein paar der Silberbecher der Familie Black versprochen, sich für ihn umzuhören.  
Ein paar Tage später hatte er ihm von diesem neuen Club berichtet.  
  
"Erstklassiger Laden", hatte Mundungus behauptet. "Kostet nicht die Welt - und für dich das Beste - du kannst unmaskiert rein - ein kleiner Fluchzauber an der Eingangstür und niemand kann je ausplaudern, dass er dich in dem Laden gesehen hat - nicht mal wenn er unter Veritaserum steht."  
  
Denn das war nun wirklich das Problem, wenn man immer noch ein gesuchter Verbrecher war - man konnte normalerweise nirgendwohin gehen. Nicht mal für eine schnelle Nummer raus auf den Straßenstrich.  
Doch wenn alles stimmte, was Mundungus von sich gegeben hatte, dann konnte Sirius ohne jegliche Angst vor Entdeckung endlich mal wieder seinen aufgestauten Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie Mundungus an diese Karte gekommen war - er wusste nur, dass er sie so bald wie möglich ausprobieren würde. Der Herbst war sowieso die beste Zeit des Jahres um ein paar Bettlaken zu zerwühlen.  
  
1  
  
  
Severus Snape knallte die Tür seiner Wohnräume hinter sich mit soviel Wucht zu, wie er eben aufbringen konnte. Und das war nicht wenig. Die Tür krachte so laut ins Schloss, dass ein Bild an der Wand bedenklich ins Zittern geriet.  
Zornbebend schmiss sich Severus in einen seiner Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte hasserfüllt in die Flammen.  
Verdammte Umbridge!  
Wie konnte Dumbledore nur zulassen, dass dieses Weib in Hogwarts das große Wort führte!  
Nicht nur, dass sie in seiner Vergangenheit herumschnüffelte - Nein - sie tat das auch noch in Anwesenheit von Potter!  
Severus schlug mit der geballten Faust auf die gepolsterte Armlehne. Potter hatte nicht mal so getan, als ob er nichts davon mitbekommen hatte - im Gegenteil - begierig gelauscht hatte der unverschämte Bengel.  
Disziplin! Immer wieder dieser Mangel an Disziplin!  
Er stand von seinem Sessel auf und setzte sich immer noch wütend an seinen Schreibtisch.  
Vielleicht half es, wenn er einige der Hausaufgaben korrigierte, die sich darauf stapelten - ein sardonisches Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen. Er zog eine Schublade auf um seine bevorzugte Feder hervorzuholen. Als er hineingriff, lag dort auch die kleine Karte, die ihm Jack geschickt hatte.  
Er warf einen langen Blick darauf.  
Dann schob er die Schublade mit Bedacht wieder zu.  
Sein Entschluss stand fest - heute Abend würde er sie benutzen.  
  
1  
  
Draußen war es schon längst dunkel, als Severus direkt im Foyer des "Master and Servant" apparierte. Er sah sich rasch um. Dieser Raum war fast genauso kühl und geschäftsmäßig gestaltet, wie der Eingangsbereich eines Hotels der gehobenen Klasse. Eine junge Dame in einem strengen, hochgeschlossenen schwarzen Kleid saß hinter einem Tisch und sah ihn höflich lächelnd an. Außer ihnen beiden befand sich sonst niemand im Raum.  
Entschlossen trat Severus an den Tisch und grüßte die junge Dame.  
"Guten Abend."  
  
"Guten Abend, Sir. Willkommen im Master and Servant. Darf ich um Ihre Einladungskarte bitten?" erwiderte die junge Dame.  
  
Er reichte ihr ohne zu zögern die Karte, die er von Jack erhalten hatte.  
Sie warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und nickte.  
"Sie sind über unseren Diskretions-Fluch informiert?"  
  
"Ja", antwortete Severus knapp.  
  
"Gut - wenn Sie dann bitte einen Moment stillhalten würden?" Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und flüsterte einige Worte, die er nicht verstand. Er fühlte ein leichtes Prickeln auf seiner Zunge. "Vielen Dank - wenn Sie jetzt bitte dieses Formular ausfüllen würden? Wir benötigen es für die Anmeldung." Sie reichte ihm ein kleines Blatt Pergament.  
  
Severus überflog es kurz, nahm die Feder, die sie ihm reichte und füllte die wenigen Felder aus. Diese Prozedur war durchaus üblich und ihm von anderen Clubs dieser speziellen Kategorie durchaus vertraut. Er reichte ihr den Bogen zurück und sie fuhr die einzelnen Felder mit ihrem Zauberstab ab. Dann nickte sie wieder.  
"Vielen Dank. Sie haben dominant angegeben - haben Sie Ihre eigene Ausrüstung dabei oder möchten Sie etwas ausleihen?"  
  
"Ausleihen?"  
  
"Keine Sorge - alles hygienisch einwandfrei. Wir haben Handschellen und eine kleine Auswahl an Peitschen hier. Seile für Fesselungen finden Sie auf den Zimmern."  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, danke. Ich brauche nichts."  
  
"Wie Sie wünschen. Dann werde ich Sie jetzt ein wenig herumführen."  
  
# # # # #  
  
Die junge Dame zeigte ihm die Zimmer, welche von innen verriegelt werden konnten und die jedem der sie benutzte, absolute Privatsphäre gewährleisteten. Sie stellte ihm einige der Sklavinnen und Sklaven vor, die in diesem Club fest angestellt waren und die sich in einem besonderen Raum aufhielten. Dann zeigte sie ihm noch den Garten, in dem sich bereits einige Gäste befanden.  
  
"Wie Sie sehen, ist heute nicht sehr viel los", sagte sie mit entschuldigendem Unterton. "Am Wochenende..."  
  
"Es wird genügen", unterbrach Snape sie. Einer der professionellen Sklaven hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt - aber es wäre wesentlich aufregender, wenn er unter den Gästen jemand finden würde, der...  
  
"Die Lounge für die Gäste ist hier", erläuterte die junge Dame und hielt vor einem Durchgang, der mit einem Vorhang verhängt war. Diesen Vorhang schob sie nun halb zur Seite. "Speisen und Getränke sind natürlich im Preis inbegriffen. Wie sie sicher bemerkt haben, tragen alle unsere Sklaven ein Halsband - die devoten Gäste machen da keine Ausnahme." Sie trat ein wenig zur Seite und Severus konnte einen Blick in einen geschmackvoll eingerichteten großen Raum werfen.  
Sein Blick schweifte über die Gäste - dann sah er IHN!  
Sirius Black - und er trug ein Sklavenhalsband.  
  
1  
  
Sirius stand in der sogenannten Lounge an der Bar, nippte an seinem Drink und zog ab und zu unauffällig an diesem Halsband, das ihm die Dame am Eingang aufgenötigt hatte, nachdem er devot angekreuzt hatte.  
Er hatte lange über dieser Frage gegrübelt und sich dann nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß für diese Antwort entschieden. Eigentlich hatte er im Bett lieber die Zügel in der Hand, aber er war mit solchen Clubs nicht vertraut und er wollte nicht gleich nach dem ersten Besuch Hausverbot bekommen, weil er unwissentlich gegen irgendeine ungeschriebene Regel verstoßen hatte. Daher hatte er sich für devot entschieden. Es war sicher einfacher, Anweisungen zu befolgen.  
Allerdings fing er langsam aber sicher an nervös zu werden. Denn noch keine der Frauen hatte größeres Interesse an ihm gezeigt.  
Hoffentlich wurde dieser Abend nicht eine einzige Pleite.  
  
1  
  
Severus zog sich von dem Vorhang zurück, bevor Sirius ihn gesehen haben konnte.  
Die Empfangsdame sah ihn fragend an.  
Noch während Severus ihren Blick erwiderte formte sich in seinem Gehirn ein grob umrissener Plan.  
"Ich würde gerne Ihre Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen - sehen Sie den schwarzhaarigen Mann an der Bar?"  
  
Keine fünf Minuten später führte die Empfangsdame mit unbewegter Miene Sirius Black an einer Leine, die an seinem Halsband eingehängt war, zu Severus der den Vorgang mit seltsam glitzernden Augen gespannt verfolgte. Er hatte darum gebeten, dass Sirius die Augen verbunden wurden und so war es auch geschehen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte er einen Zauberspruch an sich selbst vorgenommen, der seine Stimme geringfügig veränderte, doch genug, um nicht daran erkannt zu werden.  
Er hatte nicht vor, sich zu schnell zu erkennen zu geben. Erst wollte er seinen Spaß haben.  
  
"Ich übergebe dich nun deinem Gebieter für heute Abend", sagte die junge Dame zu Sirius, der den Kopf leicht ihrer Stimme zuneigte. Sie ruckte kurz an der Leine und reichte sie dann Severus. "Er hat kein spezielles safeword angegeben - er wird deshalb Mayday benutzen", wandte sie sich nun an Severus. "Haben Sie das beide verstanden?" fragte sie mit einem strengen Unterton.  
Beide nickten knapp.  
  
"Gut - dann lasse ich sie jetzt allein. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend." Mit diesen Worten entschwand die junge Dame wieder in den Vorraum und Severus hatte endlich Muse um Sirius in aller Ruhe zu betrachten.  
  
Trotz der Jahre in Askaban war Sirius Black immer noch unverschämt gut aussehend. Er trug eine schwarze Lederhose, der man ihre Motorrad-Vergangenheit deutlich ansah, ein weißes T-Shirt, unter dem sich ein sehniger Oberkörper abzeichnete und natürlich das Halsband...  
Das Sklavenhalsband - verbesserte sich Severus in Gedanken und ein unbeschreibliches kribbelndes Gefühl durchströmte seinen Körper. Dies übertraf wirklich alle seine Erwartungen.  
  
"Ähm... guten Abend...", räusperte sich Sirius und versuchte, die Unsicherheit, die ihn befallen hatte, zu verbergen. War das das neueste SM-Spielchen? Augen verbinden? Irgendwie kam ihm das eher wie Kindergeburtstag vor. Und wieso hatte diese komische Tusse vom Empfang von einem Gebieter gesprochen? Sollte er da irgendwas in diesem Anmeldeformular falsch angekreuzt haben? Gott - er war doch keine Schwuchtel!  
  
"Regel Nummer Eins", erklang Severus' neue Stimme kühl und scharf. "Du redest nur, wenn ich dich etwas frage oder ich dir die Erlaubnis zu sprechen erteile. Regel Nummer Zwei - wenn du mich ansprichst, nennst du mich Master oder Sir. Regel Nummer Drei - du wirst mir gehorchen." Er betonte dieses letzte Wort besonders deutlich, kostete es aus und beobachtete die Auswirkung, die es auf Sirius hatte.  
Ah ja - die Schultern versteiften sich etwas, der leicht schiefgelegte Kopf ruckte wieder gerade... wunderbar - er versuchte aufzumucken. Ein grausames Lächeln spielte um Severus' Mundwinkel. Das passierte nicht zum ersten Mal - doch bevor noch sehr viel mehr Zeit verstrichen sein würde, würde ihm auch dieser Sklave aus der Hand fressen.  
  
In Sirius regte sich sein normaler Widerspruchsgeist.  
"Aber - Sie sind ein Mann!" platzte er mit der - in seinen Augen - größten Ungeheuerlichkeit heraus.  
  
"Wie scharfsinnig", spöttelte Severus.  
  
"Ich bin nicht schwul!" beeilte sich Sirius die Tatsachen klarzustellen.  
  
"Und warum sollte mich das interessieren?"  
  
Sirius klappte seinen Mund perplex wieder zu. Was sollte das denn nun wieder heißen? Vielleicht wollte dieser Typ ihn ja mit einer Frau zusammenbringen und selbst nur zusehen? Das war zumindest eine angenehmere Möglichkeit, als alles andere... okay - gut! Und er war auch neugierig. Außerdem sollte niemand behaupten, Sirius Black würde vor einer Herausforderung kneifen! Gar so schlimm würde es schon nicht werden... und... ein paar gleichgeschlechtliche Erfahrungen hatte er ja auch... so war das ja nicht... nicht, dass er eine Wahl gehabt hätte... aber wenn man alle paar Jahre in Askaban - warum auch immer - für ein paar Nächte einen Zellengenossen zugeteilt bekam, dann machte man eben das Beste daraus. Aber das rangierte ja eher unter der Überschrift Zwangshomosexualität...  
Dennoch überlief Sirius ein leichtes Kribbeln, als der andere Mann kurz an seiner Leine zog.  
Plötzlich fühlte Sirius die fremde Körperwärme auf seinem Gesicht und seinen nackten Unterarmen. Der Andere musste ihm sehr nahe sein. Er zuckte dennoch ein wenig zusammen, als diese Stimme sehr nahe an seinem linken Ohr erklang.  
  
"Für jeden Ungehorsam gibt es Strafpunkte", flüsterte Severus sehr sanft, fast liebevoll. "Nur ich allein entscheide darüber, wann es genügend Punkte sind, um eine Strafe zu rechtfertigen. Hast du das verstanden?"  
  
"Was denn - keine Fesseln oder Peitschen?" erwiderte Sirius flapsig um ein komisches Gefühl in seinem Magen zu überspielen. Dieser Kerl konnte diesen ganzen Humbug doch nicht ernst meinen!  
  
Noch keine zwei Minuten zusammen und schon die erste Machtprobe... Severus rieb sich innerlich die Hände.  
"Im Moment noch nicht", peitschte Severus' Stimme und er genoss den Anblick der feinen Gänsehaut auf Sirius' Armen. Sirius brauchte nicht zu wissen, dass er plumpe Gewalt verabscheute. Seine Vorlieben gingen in die andere Richtung... komplette und freiwillige Unterwerfung... das war für ihn die allein seligmachende Religion - und heute Abend würde es Sirius sein, der ihm dazu verhalf. Und je steiniger der Weg dorthin, desto befriedigender war das Endergebnis.  
Leiser Triumph wallte in ihm auf, als er mit honigsüßer Stimme fortfuhr: "Aber wenn du so weitermachst, dauert es sicher nicht mehr lange. Das wäre ein Strafpunkt für die falsche Antwort, einer für Ungehorsam und ein weiterer weil du die korrekte Anrede vergessen hast. Das macht insgesamt drei Strafpunkte. Hast du wenigstens das verstanden?"  
  
Sirius nickte. Etwas widerstrebend zwar, aber er nickte.  
  
"Ich kann dich nicht hören!"  
  
"Ja, ich habe es verstanden", erwiderte Sirius leicht patzig. Mann, das war ja schlimmer als in der Schule. Wenn der Sex dann dafür nicht erstklassig war, dann würde die Tusse am Empfang was erleben!  
  
"Ja - was?"  
  
"Ja - Sir", knirschte Sirius.  
  
"Sehr brav", lobte Severus spöttisch und zog leicht an der Leine. "Gehen wir in den Garten."  
  
1  
  
Sirius kniete nun zu Füßen seines Gebieters. Es schüttelte ihn innerlich immer noch ein wenig, wenn er in seinem Gehirn dieses Wort benutzte, um den Fremden zu beschreiben. Unter sich hatte er Gras gefühlt und vor sich stand wohl so was wie eine Gartenbank, auf der sich der Fremde niedergelassen hatte.  
  
Sirius war sehr unsicher gewesen, auch wenn er das nie zugegeben hätte. Aber es war schwierig und auch etwas beängstigend, wenn man praktisch blind wie er war - die Augenbinde war immer noch an ihrem Platz - nur mit einer Hundeleine durch Räume geführt wurde, die man nicht kannte. Er hatte Angst gehabt, über etwas zu stolpern und hätte am liebsten die Hände ausgestreckt um sich seinen Weg zu ertasten, hatte es dann aber teils aus Dickköpfigkeit, teils aus unterschwelliger Furcht vor den drohenden Handschellen unterlassen.  
Doch der Fremde war ungewöhnlich umsichtig gewesen, obwohl er ihn nie berührt hatte. Dennoch war er ihm immer so nahe geblieben, dass er die Wärme seines Körpers hatte spüren können und ihn immer vor Stufen oder ähnlichen Hindernissen gewarnt.  
Als sie schließlich vor dieser Bank - oder was immer das auch war - angekommen waren, hatte Sirius den Befehl, sich hinzuknien, schon leichteren Herzens ausgeführt. Wer sich so fürsorglich benahm konnte kein komplett schlechter Kerl sein - oder?  
Vielleicht war es sinnvoll, dieses Spiel tatsächlich mitzuspielen.  
  
Severus saß stumm auf der Bank und gestattete sich ein Lächeln. Sirius schien die Leine gut zu bekommen - vielleicht war da doch eine hündische Veranlagung in ihm... vielleicht war das der Grund für seine Animagus-Form.  
Auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch befand sich eine kleine Auswahl an Obst und Gebäck. Severus wählte mit spitzen Fingern eine Erdbeere aus und beschloss, dass es Zeit für die Fütterung der Raubtiere war.  
"Hast du Hunger?" fragte er mit einem gelangweilten Unterton.  
  
Die Frage verwirrte Sirius etwas. Hunger? Er war doch nicht hier um sich den Bauch vollzuschlagen...  
"Ähm... nicht direkt... Sir", erwiderte er langsam.  
  
"Warum nur wundert es mich überhaupt nicht, dass ich von dir keine eindeutige Antwort erhalte... Mund auf", kommandierte Severus und Sirius öffnete nach einem kurzen Zögern den Mund.  
  
Behutsam schob Severus die rote Erdbeere zwischen Sirius' geöffnete Lippen.  
Während Sirius erst misstrauisch, dann jedoch mit allen Anzeichen von Wohlgefallen kaute und schluckte, nahm Severus eine weitere Erdbeere aus der Schüssel.  
"Ein Strafpunkt für dein Zögern", sagte er beiläufig und registrierte das leichte Zucken seines Sklaven. "Solange du die Regeln befolgst, besteht für dich kein Anlass zur Sorge...", er zog Sirius mit Hilfe der Leine näher zu sich und beugte ihm seinen Oberkörper entgegen. "Glaub mir... ich weiß, was du brauchst...", flüsterte er und hielt die Erdbeere an Sirius' geschlossene Lippen.  
  
Sirius war von den widersprüchlichen Empfindungen, die auf ihn einströmten, seit er hier kniete und mit Erdbeeren gefüttert wurde, etwas konfus. So öffnete er automatisch den Mund um auch die zweite Frucht entgegen zu nehmen.  
Der frische, süss-säuerliche Geschmack schmeichelte seinem Gaumen und er leckte sich instinktiv über die Lippen.  
  
Die dritte Frucht legte sich Severus in seine hohle Hand und bot sie auf diese Weise dar.  
Der erste Kontakt der warmen Lippen war wundervoll, doch die flüchtige Bewegung von Sirius' feuchter Zungenspitze auf seiner Handinnenfläche war schlichtweg überwältigend.  
"Lass' dir Zeit", murmelte Severus und reichte ihm eine weitere rote, saftige Erdbeere. "Schön sauberlecken", befahl er mit sanfter Kälte, als Sirius' Zunge wieder über seine Hand glitt. Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
  
Als Sirius sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte, wählte Severus eine letzte Erdbeere aus und musterte Sirius' Gesicht nachdenklich.  
Wollte er das wirklich?  
Eigentlich hatte er es nicht vorgehabt, doch wenn er sich diese vom Erdbeersaft roten, feuchten Lippen so ansah...  
"Eine Letzte..." sagte er zu Sirius, der sich bei diesen Worten ein wenig reckte. Dann schob er sich die Frucht zur Hälfte zwischen seine eigenen Lippen. Eigentlich hatte er nie das Verlangen verspürt, Sirius Black zu küssen...  
  
Sirius spürte die Erdbeere dieses Mal nicht gleich, doch als sein suchender Mund sie erfühlt hatten, schob er seine Zunge ein wenig vor um sie besser aufzunehmen und spürte im selben Augenblick, dass sie nicht auf einem Handteller lag, sondern von einem Lippenpaar gehalten wurde.  
Sein erster Gedanke war eiliger Rückzug, doch den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, hatte er den fremden Mund bereits berührt und ein fast elektrisch anmutenden Kribbeln (nach allem was man so über Elektrizität hörte), ging von diesem Kontakt aus und breitete sich über seinen Körper aus.  
Oh, Mann - irgendwie war das schon ziemlich scharf...  
Und bevor er sich im Klaren darüber werden konnte, was nun zu tun war, fiel ihm auf, dass er schon dabei war, diesen fremden Mund heftig zu küssen.  
  
Sirius schmeckte nach Erdbeeren und Sünde. Tiefes, dunkles Verlangen stieg in Severus auf, als er seine Zunge immer wieder zwischen Sirius' Lippen stieß, die ihn so unglaublich leidenschaftlich küssten.  
Aus Gewohnheit hatte er die Leine straff angezogen, doch als er Sirius' Hände auf seinen Knien spürte, die sich auf ihm abstützten, um noch tiefer in diesen Kuss zu sinken, da lockerte er seinen Griff und einer neuerliche, dunkle Welle durchpulste ihn.  
Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit saugte er noch einmal hart an Sirius' Zunge, die sich vorwitzig zwischen seine Lippen gedrängt hatte und wurde mit einem kaum hörbaren Wimmern belohnt, als er sich schließlich von seinem Sklaven löste.  
  
Ein grausames Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als er seine Stimme erhob.  
"So so... du bist also nicht schwul... und warum reibst du dich dann an meinem Bein, wie ein Köter, der es verdammt nötig hat?"  
  
Sirius' Gehirn schnappte mit einem fast hör- und fühlbaren Klicken wieder in die Realität zurück.  
Wann hatte er seine Hände auf die Knie des fremden Mannes gelegt? Und seit wann - um Gottes Willen - hatte er diesen Ständer in seiner Hose? Und warum - zum Teufel - spürte er da tatsächlich so was wie ein Schienbein zwischen seine Oberschenkel geklemmt?  
Hitze stieg in seine Wangen und Sirius wusste nicht mehr so richtig, warum er sich schämte... weil er rot wurde - was ihm schon seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr passiert war, oder weil er sich so hatte gehen lassen...  
  
"Noch ein Strafpunkt", sagte Severus kühl, doch er achtete darauf, eine Spur von Belustigung in seiner Stimme durchklingen zu lassen. "Und jetzt würde ich es sehr begrüßen, wenn du mich endlich von deinen Händen und von deiner Erektion befreien würdest."  
  
Sirius schluckte krampfhaft und hob ruckartig seine Hände von den fremden Knien und ließ sich wieder auf seine Fersen zurücksinken. Was war nur los mit ihm? Und warum machte ihn das nur so... so... geil? Er schämte sich, doch das schien seinem verdammten Ständer völlig gleichgültig zu sein - eher im Gegenteil. Sirius verfluchte innerlich dieses elende Stück Fleisch, das einem wirklich nichts als Ärger machte. Ohne es wäre er sicher nie auf diese Schnapsidee gekommen hierher zu gehen.  
  
Severus beschloss, dass es Zeit für den nächsten Schritt war.  
"Zieh dich aus", befahl er gelangweilt. Er durfte Sirius unter keinen Umständen merken lassen, wie anregend diese Situation für ihn wirklich war. Seine eigene Kleidung war ihm zwischen den Beinen mittlerweile auch ziemlich eng geworden. Aber das ging Sirius überhaupt nichts an - am Ende bildete er sich nur etwas darauf ein.  
  
"Ausziehen? Hier?" fragte Sirius mit leichter Panik in der Stimme. Sein Kopf war erhoben und leicht zur Seite geneigt, wie es typisch für jemanden war, der seiner Sicht beraubt war.  
  
"Wo sonst?" fauchte Severus. "Und du wirst es sicher vorziehen, wenn ich diesen Befehl nicht noch einmal wiederholen muss!"  
  
Sirius schluckte ein zweites Mal, doch dann erhob er sich mit steifen Gliedmassen - in mehr als einem Sinn - und zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Es blieb an der Leine hängen und wurde - dem Geräusch nach - erst einige Sekunden später auf den Boden geworfen.  
Die milde Luft strich über seinen nackten Oberkörper und er spürte, wie sich seine Nippel zusammenzogen. Das lag sicher nur an der Kälte - obwohl es gar nicht so kalt war - und nicht daran, dass er sich einbildete, dass er fühlen konnte wie diese fremden Augen über jeden Zentimeter seiner Brust glitten.  
  
"Weiter...", erklang Severus' Stimme. Kühl, leidenschaftslos, mit einer Spur Ungeduld und einer Prise Anerkennung. Innerlich jedoch strömte sein Blut mit jeder Sekunde heißer durch seine Adern.  
  
Sirius' Hände bewegten sich zu dem Knopf seiner Lederhose und hielten dort inne.  
"Ich... ich trage... keine... Unterwäsche...", flüsterte er seltsam gehemmt.  
  
Severus grinste und stand auf. Zum ersten Mal berührte er jetzt ganz bewusst Sirius' Schulter, der kurz zusammenzuckte und dann seinen Kopf in einer stummen Frage ein wenig schief legte.  
"Du brauchst vor nichts Angst zu haben", murmelte Severus leise und sehr, sehr sanft. "Solange du mir gehörst, wird niemand es wagen dich zu berühren oder auch nur mit einem Blick zu streifen. Niemand außer mir hat dieses Recht... und ich weiß, dass du es willst... weil ich dich besser kenne, als du dich selbst..." Er hielt einen Moment inne. "Und jetzt mach weiter und lass mich dich sehen..."  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
Sirius' Haut prickelte bei diesen Worten wie verrückt und automatisch lehnte er sich in die leichte Berührung. Merlin - war das nicht das, was er in seinem tiefsten Innersten wollte? Jemand, der sich um ihn sorgte, ihn beschützte und der wusste, was gut für ihn war?  
Nicht wenig verwirrt senkte Sirius seinen Kopf.  
Wo waren nur diese Gedanken hergekommen? Askaban musste ihm doch mehr geschadet haben, als er die ganze Zeit lang angenommen hatte.  
Und doch war der Gedanke, dem Fremden zu glauben und ihm zu vertrauen seltsam anziehend.  
Sirius zögerte nur noch eine Sekunde, dann öffnete er den Verschluss seiner Hose und streifte sie entschlossen ab. Um sie ganz auszuziehen, musste er sich bücken, was ihm nicht so peinlich war, wie er noch vor fünf Minuten geglaubt hatte.  
Er richtete sich wieder auf und atmete einmal tief durch - warum, das wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Seine Hände zuckten automatisch nach vorne um seine Blöße zu bedecken, doch er hatte so eine Ahnung, als ob das seinen Gebieter nur wieder verärgern würde, daher ließ er sie einfach an seinen Seiten herunterhängen.  
  
Severus biss sich kurz auf die Lippen, um seine Erregung beim Anblick der halbsteifen Erektion nicht zu verraten. Doch nicht nur Sirius' herrliche Nacktheit jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken - auch die minimalen Anzeichen für seine inneren Kämpfe um den Gehorsam trugen ihren Anteil dazu bei.  
  
"Nun? War das jetzt so schlimm?" fragte Severus gerade nur mit einem Hauch Tadel in der fremden Stimme. "Und bist du jetzt nicht froh, dass du mir gehorcht hast?"  
  
"Ja... Sir", kam die leise Antwort.  
  
"Wir gehen jetzt wieder zurück ins Haus und dort werden wir uns auf eines der Zimmer zurückziehen", erläuterte Severus und bemühte sich nun nicht mehr, das sinnliche Timbre in seinem Tonfall zu unterdrücken. "Und weil du gerade so brav warst, darfst du dir zur Belohnung aussuchen, auf welche Art du mir folgen wirst."  
  
Sirius spürte, wie seine Männlichkeit bei den Worten Zimmer und zurückziehen erwartungsvoll zuckte und wie er daraufhin wieder ein heißes Brennen auf seinen Wangen spürte - er wurde schon wieder rot...  
  
"Entweder du gehst aufrecht neben mir her, wobei ich deine Hände auf den Rücken fesseln werde...", Severus legte eine kleine Kunstpause ein, "...oder du folgst mir auf allen Vieren."  
  
Scheiße! dachte Sirius. Ich kann mir also das kleinere Übel aussuchen - tolle Belohnung!  
  
Fieberhaft wog er die Vor- und Nachteile der beiden Fortbewegungsarten gegeneinander ab.  
Aufrecht würde es schneller gehen, aber jeder würde seinen Ständer sehen können und er hatte auch noch immer keinen Bock darauf gefesselt zu werden.  
Wenn er kriechen würde, wäre er zwar langsamer, aber der wesentliche Teil von ihm würde den lüsternen Blicken überwiegend entzogen sein... aber kriechen? Wie ein Hund? Noch dazu mit dieser beschissenen Leine?  
  
"Also?" hörte Sirius plötzlich die fremde Stimme an seinem Ohr und eine kühle Hand legte sich federleicht auf seinen Rücken... oder doch eher auf seinen Hintern? Es war auf jeden Fall verdammt tief an seinem Rücken... und wieder machte sich seine Männlichkeit bemerkbar.  
Sirius stieß einen unterdrückten Fluch aus und kniete sich ohne ein weiters Wort hin.  
  
Ein böses, triumphierendes Lächeln erschien auf Severus' Lippen.  
Gott - Sirius Black demütig auf Händen und Knien zu sehen, noch dazu mit dieser unglaublichen Erektion und mit einem Halsband, dessen Leine in seiner Hand endete - das war fast besser als Sex!  
  
1  
  
  
Als Sirius hörte, wie eine Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, hockte er sich etwas außer Atem auf seine Fersen.  
Der Rückweg war mühsam und langwierig gewesen und war auch noch dadurch erschwert worden, dass sein steifes Glied bei jedem Schritt durch die schwankende Bewegung entweder gegen seine Schenkel oder seinen Bauch geklatscht hatte und er dabei immer nur noch geiler geworden war.  
  
"Du hast da gerade ein ziemliche Schleimspur hinterlassen...", amüsierte sich Severus, der das Schauspiel genoss, wie Sirius versuchte, seine Hände von seinem Ständer fernzuhalten. Wenn er den Zustand desselben in Rechnung zog, dann sicher nicht mehr nur, um ihn zu bedecken. "Es fällt dir wohl zunehmend schwer dich zu beherrschen - Mmmh? Lass mich dir dabei helfen", raunte er ihm zu und riss ihm mit einer raschen Bewegung einige lange, schwarze Haare aus.  
  
"Au!" entfuhr es Sirius unwillkürlich, obwohl es nicht sonderlich wehgetan hatte.  
  
"Stell dich nicht so an!", fauchte Severus und registrierte mir einem wohligen Schauder, dass Sirius sofort still hielt. Vielleicht gab es ja doch einen Gott... "Ich will dir dabei helfen, deine Finger von deinem Schwanz fernzuhalten - er gefällt mir in diesem Zustand nämlich sehr gut und ich möchte nicht, dass sich das zu schnell ändert... und du willst mich doch sicher nicht enttäuschen?"  
  
Was Sirius nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, geschah - noch mehr Blut pulste bei diesen Worten in die schmerzhafte Härte zwischen seinen Beinen. Mittlerweile hatte er die Hoffnung auf ein geiles Schäferstündchen mit einer Frau aufgegeben. Jetzt wollte er nur noch Befriedigung - egal wie, egal mit wem! Doch so wie sich das anhörte, würde dieser Sadist es in naher Zukunft sicher nicht dazu kommen lassen.  
Sirius knirschte frustriert mit den Zähnen.  
  
"Arme auf den Rücken", kommandierte Severus und als Sirius dem Befehl Folge leistete, schob er dessen Daumen noch ein wenig mehr übereinander und band sie dann mit den schwarzen Haaren zusammen. Er wickelte die dünne Strähne ein paar Mal um die Finger und verknotete sie schließlich. Dann betrachtete er einen Moment lang sein Werk.  
  
Es war natürlich keine wirklich effektive Einschränkung - doch genau dieser Aspekt erregte ihn ungemein. Das Opfer musste von selbst stillhalten um diese fragile Fessel nicht zu zerstören. Diese Schnur aus Haaren wirkte nicht körperlich, sondern hauptsächlich mental und bislang waren die Ergebnisse immer sehr... befriedigend gewesen - in mehr als einem Sinne.  
  
"Schön stillhalten - wir wollen doch nicht, dass es zerreißt... nicht nachdem ich mir soviel Mühe damit gegeben habe", wisperte er Sirius ins Ohr, der bei diesen Worten leise stöhnte.  
  
Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen - heute würde er sicher voll auf seine Kosten kommen. Dann trat er vor Sirius und öffnete den Verschluss seiner Hose. Bei dieser ersten Berührung durch seine eigenen kühlen Finger an seinem harten, heißen Fleisch, biss er sich kurz auf die Lippen um sein eigenes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran, setzte sich hin und schloss den obersten Knopf seiner Hose wieder - er entkleidete sich nie völlig und heute würde er ganz sicher keine Ausnahme machen. Er rutschte auf der Sitzfläche noch ein wenig nach vorne, bis seine Knie fast Sirius' Schultern berührten.  
  
Dann sagte er nur ein Wort: "Leck."  
  
Sirius war bereits an einem Punkt seiner Erregung angelangt, an dem er unter völliger Umgehung seines Gehirns reagieren konnte. Sein Gebieter hatte den Befehl noch nicht ganz beendet, da beugte Sirius auch schon seinen Oberkörper nach vorne und tastete sich mit seinem Mund an einem stoffbedeckten Oberschenkel entlang, bis seine Lippen auf heißen, samtenen Stahl trafen.  
  
Jetzt unterdrückte Severus sein wollüstiges Stöhnen nicht mehr. Eifrig glitt die heiße, feuchte Zunge über seinen harten Schaft und versetzte ihn dadurch und durch die absolute Unterwürfigkeit ihres Besitzers in einen wahren Rausch.  
Severus musste seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbieten um nicht einfach in diesen willigen Mund hineinzustoßen und zu explodieren.  
Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass Sirius Black eines Tages vor ihm knien und seine agile Zunge eifrig über seine empfindliche Penis-Spitze tanzen lassen würde.  
Ganz der brave Sklave, der seinem Herrn und Gebieter nichts als Freude machen will.  
Severus keuchte und stand ruckartig von dem Stuhl auf.  
  
"So etwas Unanständiges wie du ist mir schon lange nicht mehr untergekommen", bemerkte Severus mit heiserer Stimme. "Der Zustand, in dem ich mich befinde, ist ganz allein deine Schuld - du hast dir die Folgen also selbst zuzuschreiben!"  
Mit diesen Worten riss er Sirius an den Schultern in die Höhe und schob ihn vor einen großen Spiegel. Ein gemurmelter Zauberspruch und von der Decke hingen in großzügigem Abstand zwei gepolsterte Lederschlaufen.  
Severus nahm Sirius' Handgelenke und steckte sie durch die Schlaufen.  
"Gut festhalten und die Beine breit machen", kommandierte er schroff.  
  
Sirius' Gehirn hatte schon vor einiger Zeit seinen Dienst quittiert. Er war völlig besessen von dem Gedanken, Befriedigung zu erlangen - dafür würde er alles tun!  
Er konnte sich ohnehin nicht erinnern, wann er jemals so lange so hart und so verdammt geil gewesen war.  
Gehorsam spreizte er seine Beine. Wenn er nur einmal einen Blick auf diesen Mann würde werfen können, der ihn in diese quälend wundervolle Ekstase versetzt hatte.  
  
Sirius stöhnte leise, als die kühlen Hände über seinen Rücken wanderten.  
  
"Schamlos... absolut schamlos...", murmelte Severus. "Tut es dir wenigstens leid, dass du mich mit deiner Unanständigkeit derart erregt hast?"  
  
"Ja...", keuchte Sirius wie von Sinnen. "Alles... alles... nur bitte..."  
  
Severus stöhnte und bekam sich dann wieder soweit in den Griff, dass er einen weiteren Zauber sprechen konnte, der Sirius für ihn vorbereitete.  
  
Sirius erschauerte und packte die Lederschlaufen fester, als er innerlich ein Prickeln verspürte und sich seine Muskeln merkwürdigen entspannten. Etwas Kühles breitete sich in ihm aus, doch bevor er noch darauf reagieren konnte, drückte auch schon etwas Heisses, Hartes gegen seine Öffnung.  
  
Mit kurzen, ruckartigen Stößen drang Severus in den lustvoll stöhnenden Mann ein. Er hielt nicht inne, als er sich vollständig in ihm befand, sondern zog sich sofort wieder zurück und begann von vorne.  
  
Sirius' Stöhnen wandelte sich nach einiger Zeit in wirres Gestammel, immer unterbrochen von flehentlichen Bitten.  
  
Da hielt Severus plötzlich in seinen Bewegungen inne und zog sich komplett aus Sirius zurück.  
  
"Ich soll dich kommen lassen?" fragte er höhnisch. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir das verdient hast."  
  
"Oh bitte! Bitte!" Sirius weinte fast. Diese Gefühle und diese grenzenlose Geilheit überwältigten ihn fast.  
  
Für Severus war dieses Gebettel wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts hielt Sirius davon ab, seine Hände aus den Schlaufen zu nehmen und sich selbst die ersehnte Befriedigung zu verschaffen - Nichts, außer seinem, Severus', Willen.  
Er kostete es noch ein wenig aus, dann stieß er ohne Vorwarnung wieder in den sich windenden Körper hinein.  
  
"Also schön - da mir dein Gejammer auf die Nerven geht, will ich mal nicht so sein." Er packte Sirius mit der linken Hand an der Hüfte und fickte ihn mit harten, schnellen Stößen. Er würde selbst nicht mehr allzu lange durchhalten. Doch das Beste kam erst noch. Seine rechte Hand tastete sich zu Sirius' Augenbinde empor und lösten den Knoten. "Sag' mir, wenn du soweit bist!"  
  
"Ja... ich... oh Gott - schneller... ich kann nicht... ja... JA... ich - ich komme gleich... BITTE!" jammerte Sirius und Severus fühlte ebenfalls, wie sein Höhepunkt sich näherte.  
  
"Noch einen Moment!" befahl er scharf und zog an der Augenbinde. "JETZT!"  
  
Rasch zog Severus die Binde von Sirius' Augen, der sich die Kehle wund schrie und seine Muskeln heftig um Severus' Schwanz verkrampfte.  
  
Doch erst als Sirius' Blick noch während seiner größten Ekstase auf den Spiegel fiel und sein Gesichtsausdruck Severus deutlich zeigte, dass er begriff, wer ihn da gerade bezwungen hatte... dann... erst dann erlaubte der Slytherin seinem Orgasmus über ihn hereinzubrechen.  
  
Wie paralysiert hing Sirius in den Lederschlaufen und starrte auf seines und Severus' Spiegelbild. Langsam drängte sich abgrundtiefer Hass in die vor Erregung umwölkten Augen.  
  
In aller Ruhe verstaute Severus seine ausgelaugte und zutiefst befriedigte Männlichkeit wieder in seiner Hose und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal zu Sirius um und sagte mit einem kalten Lächeln:  
"Wenn dir nach einer Wiederholung ist... du weißt ja, wo du mich findest!"  
  
Erst als er schon einige Schritte auf dem Flur gegangen war, hörte er ein Brüllen, das einem wütenden Stier alle Ehre gemacht hätte und das ohrenbetäubende Klirren eines zerberstenden Spiegels.  
  
ENDE  
  
(Es folgt noch ein Epilog)

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Ich konnte der Versuchung eines Epiloges nicht widerstehen...  
Ihr werdet feststellen, dass ich mich bei den drei Szenen sehr getreu nach dem Buch gerichtet habe. Es war spaßig, aber auch ein bisschen anstrengend.  
  
OooooOooooO OooooOooooO OooooOooooO OooooOooooO  
  
Master and Servant  
  
Epilog - Teil 1  
  
Grimmauld Place - Weihnachten  
  
  
Snape betrat den Grimmauld Place mit dem leisen Gefühl eines erfolgreichen Kriegsherrn, der die unterworfenen Ländereien in Augenschein nimmt. Würden die Vasallen - sprich: Black - ihm ihren Tribut zollen, oder würden sie sich schmollend in einem der staubigen Zimmer verkriechen?  
  
Wie lange war es jetzt her, dass er Sirius in diesem Club gesehen hatte? Drei Monate?  
Er betrat die Küche und war nicht sonderlich überrascht dort Molly Weasley und Sirius Black vorzufinden. Bei seinem Eintritt verstummte das leise Gespräch, das die beiden geführt hatten und zwei Augenpaare starrten ihn an. Eines mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Besorgnis, das andere vermied seinen Blick nach dem ersten hasserfüllten Kontakt konsequent.  
  
Aha... Black wollte also den Verweigerer spielen... konnte er haben. Ihm selbst war es ziemlich egal.  
  
"Professor Snape? Was führt Sie zu uns? Doch hoffentlich keine unangenehmen Neuigkeiten?" begrüßte Molly Weasley ihn.  
  
"Das kommt auf den Standpunkt an", erwiderte Snape trocken. "Würden Sie Potter sagen, dass ich ihn sprechen muss - ich habe eine Nachricht von Dumbledore für ihn."  
  
"Selbstverständlich", sagte Molly Weasley. "Ich hole ihn sofort - nehmen Sie doch so lange Platz."  
  
Snape nickte knapp und setzte sich an den Tisch. Black starrte immer noch konsequent in eine andere Richtung. Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte eigentlich auch nichts anderes von diesem sturen Bock erwartet. Da sei Merlin vor, dass ein Sirius Black zugab, dass er einem dominanten Slytherin die geilste Nacht seines Lebens verdankte... und dass Unterwerfung durchaus etwas Lohnendes sein konnte... aber wie schon gesagt, dieses Spiel konnte man auch zu zweit spielen. Snape versuchte, es sich halbwegs bequem zu machen und konzentrierte sich ebenfalls auf einen Punkt in der Küche, der so weit wie möglich von Sirius Black entfernt war.  
  
  
OooooOooooO OooooOooooO OooooOooooO OooooOooooO  
  
  
Die drückende Stille war nahezu unerträglich geworden, als endlich Harry Potter die Küche betrat.  
  
"Ähm", sagte Harry, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
Doch das war unnötig gewesen. Snape zumindest hatte ihn kommen hören.  
Er wandte sich ihm zu. "Setzen Sie sich, Potter."  
  
In diesem Moment schien Black aus seiner Starre zu erwachen.  
Schon die ganze Zeit über hatten ihm einige sehr hässliche und sehr treffende Worte über diesen perversen Bastard auf der Zunge gelegen, doch er hatte zu seinem Leidwesen und immer größer werdenden Groll feststellen müssen, dass er sie nicht über die Lippen brachte.  
Der Fluch dieses Clubs fiel ihm wieder ein und sein Hass steigerte sich noch mehr.  
Als Snape dann noch anfing, Harry mit diesem Unterton in seiner Stimme herum zu kommandieren, riss ihm der Geduldsfaden endgültig.  
Wenn er ihm schon nicht ins Gesicht schleudern konnte, was er von seinen abartigen Gelüsten hielt, so gab es hier doch einen Weg, diesen schleimigen Kerl in seine Schranken zu verweisen.  
  
"Hör mal." Sirius kippte mit dem Stuhl nach hinten und sprach laut zur Decke: "Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du hier keine Befehle erteiltest, Snape. Das hier ist mein Haus, verstehst du."  
Und nicht irgend so ein schmieriger Sex-Club' setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm er war, dass ein hässliches Rot in Snapes blasses Gesicht stieg. Ha! Das hatte gesessen!  
Harry setzte sich neben ihn und blickte Snape über den Tisch hinweg an.  
  
"Ich sollte Sie eigentlich allein sprechen, Potter", sagte Snape und konnte ein höhnisches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Black wollte also mit kleinen Andeutungen spielen? Gut - auch das konnte er haben. "Aber Black..."  
  
"Ich bin sein Pate", sagte Sirius lauter als zuvor.  
  
Oh bitte...' dachte Snape sarkastisch. Er will St. Potter nicht mit bösen schwarzen Mann allein lassen...'  
  
"Ich bin hier auf Dumbledores Befehl", sagte Snape, dessen Stimme im Gegensatz zu Sirius' zwar ruhig blieb, doch immer gereizter wurde.  
  
Und das stinkt dir gewaltig..." dachte Sirius gehässig, dem der Wechsel in Snapes Tonfall nicht entging. Wenn du einmal nach der Pfeife eines anderen tanzen musst!'  
  
"Aber bleib von mir aus, Black", fuhr Snape fort. "Ich weiß, dass du gern das Gefühl hast... beteiligt zu sein."  
  
"Was soll das heißen?" sagte Sirius und ließ den Stuhl laut krachend wieder auf alle vier Beine fallen.  
  
Snape lehnte sich ein wenig mehr in seinem Stuhl zurück. Das hatte gesessen... Oh, wie laut die getroffenen Hunde doch heutzutage bellten...  
"Nur dass du sicherlich - mmh - frustriert sein wirst, weil du nichts Nützliches" - Snape sprach das Wort mit besonderer Betonung aus - "für den Orden tun kannst."  
  
Nun war es an Sirius, rot zu werden. Nichts Nützliches... frustriert... Was glaubte dieser Kerl eigentlich?! Wenn er doch nur reden könnte!!! Doch so blieb ihm - auch mit Rücksicht auf Harry, der offensichtlich keine Ahnung hatte, dass hier mehrere Gesprächsebenen auf einmal abgehandelt wurden, nichts anderes übrig, als still vor sich hin zu schäumen.  
  
Snape schürzte triumphierend die Lippen, nachdem er Black mit seinen Anspielungen sehr wirkungsvoll auf seinen Platz verwiesen hatte, und wandte sich wieder an Harry.  
"Der Schulleiter schickt mich, Potter, um Ihnen seinen Wunsch mitzuteilen, dass Sie nach den Ferien Okklumentik lernen."  
  
"Was soll ich lernen?" fragte Harry verdutzt.  
  
War ja klar, dass der Bengel mal wieder keine Ahnung hatte. Snapes höhnisches Grinsen wurde breiter. Soviel zum Retter der Zaubererwelt.  
"Okklumentik, Potter. Die magische Verteidigung des Geistes gegen das Eindringen von außen. Ein unbekannter Zweig der Magie, aber ein höchst nützlicher."  
  
"Warum muss ich Okklu-dings lernen?" platzte Harry heraus.  
  
Was ging nur im Kopf dieses Jungen vor? Snape hatte bemerkt, dass sich sein Gesichtsausdruck für einen Moment verändert hatte - was war es gewesen... Besorgnis? Furcht?  
"Weil der Schulleiter dies für eine gute Idee hält", sagte Snape sanft. "Sie werden einmal wöchentlich Einzelstunden erhalten, aber niemandem sagen, was Sie tun, vor allem nicht Dolores Umbridge. Verstanden?"  
  
"Ja", sagte Harry. "Wer unterrichtet mich?"  
Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Merlin... der Junge war noch dümmer, als er angenommen hatte.  
"Ich", sagte er.  
  
Sirius war nicht entgangen, dass Harry von dieser Aussicht alles andere als begeistert war.  
"Warum kann Dumbledore Harry nicht unterrichten?" fragte Sirius angriffslustig. "Warum du?" Die wildesten Bilder schossen durch Sirius' Kopf.  
  
"Vermutlich weil es das Vorrecht des Schulleiters ist, die weniger angenehmen Pflichten anderen zu übertragen", erwiderte Snape aalglatt. "Ich versichere dir, dass ich nicht um diese Aufgabe gebeten habe." Er stand auf. "Ich erwarte Sie am Montagabend um sechs Uhr, Potter. In meinem Büro. Falls jemand fragen sollte, Sie nehmen Nachhilfestunden in Zaubertränke. Niemand, der Sie in meinem Unterricht erlebt hat, könnte bestreiten, dass Sie welche benötigen."  
  
Sirius glaubte kein einziges Wort davon.  
Nicht um diese Aufgabe gebeten... Bullshit! Darum gerissen wird er sich haben, der perverse Bastard! Dem ging doch einer ab, wenn jemand vor ihm auf dem Boden herumrutschte, wenn er jemanden herumkommandieren konnte... Ein Blick in Harry' deprimiertes Gesicht genügte ihm.  
  
Snapes schwarzer Reisemantel bauschte sich hinter ihm, als er sich zum Gehen wandte.  
  
"Einen Moment noch", sagte Sirius und setzte sich aufrecht hin.  
  
Snape drehte sich höhnisch grinsend um.  
"Ich bin ziemlich in Eile, Black. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nur wenig Freizeit."  
  
"Ich komme also gleich zur Sache", sagte Sirius und stand auf. Warum er sich die ganze Zeit über von Snape hatte überragen - dominieren - lassen, war ihm jetzt ein Rätsel. Er streckte sich zu seiner ganzen Größe und kam nun in den Genuss auf Snape herabzusehen. Der Bastard war wesentlich kleiner als er selbst.  
"Wenn mir zu Ohren kommt, dass du diese Okklumentikstunden ausnutzt, um Harry das Leben schwer zu machen, dann wirst du es mit mir zu tun bekommen."  
  
Innerlich rollte Snape bei dieser unterschwelligen Unterstellung die Augen. Äußerlich blieb er ruhig. Glaubte Black wirklich, er würde sich an einem Balg wie Potter vergreifen? So langsam wurde es wirklich langweilig...  
"Wie rührend", höhnte Snape. "Aber sicher ist dir aufgefallen, dass Potter seinem Vater sehr ähnlich ist?" Und den hätte ich nicht mal gevögelt, wenn er mir auf einem silbernen Tablett serviert worden wäre...  
  
"Ja, allerdings", sagte Sirius stolz.  
  
"Dann weißt du ja, dass er so arrogant ist, dass jegliche Kritik einfach an ihm abprallt", entgegnete Snape verschlagen. Im Gegensatz zu dir' setzte er in Gedanken hinzu. Er beobachtete, wie sein Pfeil sein Ziel erreichte.  
  
Sirius stieß seinen Stuhl grob beiseite, schritt um den Tisch auf Snape zu und zog dabei den Zauberstab. Das hätte er schon viel früher tun sollen - den Bastard einfach verhexen, dass ihm Hören und Sehen verging - er hatte es früher oft genug getan... Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls. Sie taxierten einander, Sirius fuchsteufelswild, Snape berechnend, während seine Augen von Sirius' Zauberstabspitze zu dessen Gesicht huschten.  
Snape wog die mögliche Konsequenzen sorgfältig ab. Wahrscheinlich würden Worte genügen, um Black wieder zur Räson zu bringen - Worte und... gewisse damit verbundene Erinnerungen...  
  
"Sirius!" sagte Harry laut, aber Sirius schien ihn nicht zu hören. Er hatte endlich ein anderes Bild in seinem Kopf gefunden. Eines, das ihn seine Schwäche, seine Geilheit und seine Hilflosigkeit vergessen ließ. Es war das Bild, wie er und James damals in der fünften Klasse Snapes Unterhose den Blicken der gesamten Schule feilgeboten hatten.  
  
"Ich hab dich gewarnt, Schniefelus", sagte Sirius - den verhassten Spitznamen mit Bedacht gebrauchend - das Gesicht kaum Handbreit von dem Snapes entfernt, "mir ist egal, ob Dumbledore glaubt, du hättest dich geändert, ich weiß es besser..." Einmal ein Todesser - immer ein Todesser... man brauchte doch nur an seine abartigen Neigungen zu denken...  
  
"Oh, warum sagst du es ihm dann nicht?" flüsterte Snape, der die Doppeldeutigkeit sehr wohl erfasst hatte. Zumindest über diese eine Sache konnte Black nicht reden und das machte ihn mit Sicherheit rasend. "Oder hast du Angst, er könnte den Rat eines Mannes nicht sonderlich ernst nehmen, der sich seit einem halben Jahr im Haus seiner Mutter verkriecht?" Und auch sonst zu gern herumkriecht...  
  
Sirius fiel wieder der boshafte Klatsch ein, den es eine Zeitlang über Snape und Malfoy gegeben hatte. Nicht, dass er wirklich daran geglaubt hatte... aber darüber konnte er wenigstens reden. Das wenigstens konnte er ihm unter die übergroße Nase reiben!  
"Sag mal, wie geht's eigentlich Lucius Malfoy? Ich nehme an, er ist entzückt, dass sein Schosshund in Hogwarts arbeitet, ja?"  
Sirius registrierte, wie sich Snapes Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verengten... Oooohhh... das hatte sicher weh getan... wenn dem großen dominanten Herrn unterstellt wurde, er wäre das devote Schosshündchen eines anderen....  
  
"Wo wir gerade bei Hunden sind", sagte Snape leise und kostete das Aufblitzen in Blacks Augen aus - ja ja... das Halsband und die Leine - "wusstest du, dass Lucius Malfoy dich während deiner letzten kleinen Spritztour außer Haus erkannt hat? Blendende Idee, Black, dich auf einem sicheren Bahnsteig sehen zu lassen... hat dir eine vortreffliche Ausrede verschafft, weshalb du dein Schlupfloch künftig nicht verlassen kannst, stimmt's?"  
  
Sirius hob den Zauberstab. Was zuviel war, war zuviel! Er würde jetzt...  
  
"NEIN!" rief Harry, schwang sich über den Tisch und versuchte zwischen die beiden zu gehen. "Sirius, nicht!"  
  
"Nennst du mich etwa einen Feigling?" brüllte Sirius und wollte Harry beiseite schieben, doch Harry rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.  
  
Snape tat so, als würde er überlegen, was Sirius nur noch mehr anstachelte.  
  
"Nun... ja... ich denke, das tue ich", sagte Snape trocken.  
  
"Harry - halt - dich - raus!" knurrte Sirius und schob ihn mit seiner freien Hand aus dem Weg.  
  
Die Küchentür ging auf und die ganze Familie Weasley mitsamt Hermine kam herein. Alle sahen glücklich aus, und Mr Weasley, mit einem gestreiften Schlafanzug unter einem Regenmantel, ging stolz in ihrer Mitte.  
  
"Wieder gesund!" rief er strahlend in die Küche hinein. "Vollkommen genesen!"  
  
Er und die anderen Weasleys erstarrten auf der Schwelle und betrachteten das Schauspiel vor ihnen, das ebenfalls mitten in der Handlung eingefroren schien. Sirius und Snape, die sich mit den Zauberstäben bedrohten, blickten zur Tür, und Harry stand reglos zwischen ihnen und streckte jedem eine Hand entgegen, um sie auseinander zu zwingen.  
  
"Beim Barte des Merlin", sagte Mr Weasley und das Lächeln schwand aus seinem Gesicht, "was geht hier vor?"  
  
Sirius und Snape ließen ihre Zauberstäbe sinken. Harry blickte von einem zum anderen. In den Gesichtern beider war abgrundtiefe Verachtung zu lesen, doch der unerwartete Eintritt so vieler Zeugen hatte sie offenbar zur Besinnung gebracht. Snape steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und rauschte ohne ein Wort durch die Küche und an den Weasleys vorbei. Wie hatte er diesen Schwachkopf nur küssen können... und warum hatte es ihm auch noch gefallen...? Nun, diesen Fehler würde er ganz sicher nie wieder begehen. An der Tür wandte er sich um.  
"Montagabend um sechs, Potter."  
  
Und schon war er verschwunden.  
Sirius, den Zauberstab an der Seite, starrte ihm mit funkelndem Blick nach. Und von diesem Schwein hatte er sich herumkommandieren und ficken lassen und es auch noch genossen... Nun, das würde ganz sicher nie, nie wieder vorkommen...  
  
"Was ging hier vor?" fragte Mr Weasley erneut.  
"Nichts, Arthur", sagte Sirius, schwer atmend, als wäre er gerade eine weite Strecke gerannt. "Nur eine freundliche kleine Unterhaltung zwischen zwei alten Schulkameraden." Er lächelte, was jedoch sichtlich gewaltiger Anstrengung bedurfte. "Also... du bist geheilt? Das ist ja großartig, wirklich großartig."  
  
OooooOooooO OooooOooooO OooooOooooO OooooOooooO  
  
Epilog - Teil 2  
  
Dolores Umbrigdes Büro - Juni  
  
"Sie sind auf Bewährung!" kreischte Professor Umbridge und Snape drehte sich mit leicht gehobenen Brauen erneut zu ihr um. "Sie verweigern mir mutwillig Ihre Hilfe! Ich hätte mehr von Ihnen erwartet, Lucius Malfoy spricht immer in den höchsten Tönen von Ihnen! Verlassen Sie jetzt mein Büro!"  
  
Snape machte eine spöttische Verbeugung vor ihr und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
"Er hat Tatze!" rief Harry plötzlich. "Er hat Tatze an dem Ort, wo sie versteckt ist!"  
  
Snape, die Hand schon auf Umbridges Türklinke, hielt inne.  
Tatze? Verdammt - Black! Dieser Idiot...  
  
"Tatze?" schrie Professor Umbridge und blickte begierig von Harry zu Snape. "Was ist Tatze? Wo ist was versteckt?" Was soll das heißen, Snape?"  
  
Snape drehte sich zu Harry um. Er hatte eine unergründliche Maske über sein Gesicht gelegt. Warum war dieser Unglücksjunge nicht gleich zu ihm gekommen? Warum musste nur immer alles hochdramatisch sein, wenn Potter im Spiel war? Auf gar keinen Fall durfte diese Umbridge Unrat wittern.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte Snape kalt. "Potter, wenn ich will, dass man mir Unsinn an den Kopf wirft, verabreiche ich Ihnen einen Plappertrank." Snape betete, dass Potter ihn verstehen würde, dass er vor diesem Weib nicht offener reden konnte, doch wem machte er etwas vor... diese Hoffnung würde todsicher vergebens sein. "Und Crabbe, lockern Sie Ihren Griff etwas. Wenn Longbottom erstickt, bedeutet das eine Menge zähen Papierkram, und ich fürchte, ich müsste es in Ihrem Zeugnis erwähnen, sollten Sie sich je um eine Stelle bewerben."  
Nicht, dass dieser Dummkopf Crabbe überhaupt eine Chance hätte... und nicht, dass es um Longbottom schade wäre...  
  
Er ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss schnappen und fing erst an zu Laufen, als man seine Schritte in Umbridges Büro nicht mehr hören konnte. Potter hatte also doch wieder eine Vision gehabt! Black steckte also irgendwo in der Mysteriumsabteilung - als Gefangener des dunklen Lords... das klang so unwahrscheinlich, dass es womöglich stimmte.  
  
Kaum war er in seinen Räumen angekommen, entsiegelte er eine seiner Schreibtischschubladen mit einem Zauberspruch, riss sie auf und entnahm ihr eine kleine silberne Schale in die er aus einer Phiole einige Tropfen einer blutroten Flüssigkeit goss.  
Ein magisches Surren erfüllte kurz die Luft und vor ihm erschien Blacks Gesicht in der Luft.  
  
"Black - wo steckst du?!"  
  
"Was soll die dämliche Frage, Snape?" erwiderte Sirius gereizt. "Wo soll ich schon sein?!"  
  
"Du bist also immer noch im Hauptquartier?"  
  
"Ja, verdammt! War's das jetzt? Du störst!"  
  
"Was solltest du schon zu tun haben... außer onanieren", rutschte es Snape rein gewohnheitsmäßig heraus.  
  
"Das muss ich mir nicht anhören", fauchte Sirius und wollte die Verbindung unterbrechen.  
  
"Black! Halt!"  
  
"Was denn noch", meckerte Sirius. "Seidenschnabel hat sich irgendwie verletzt und ich..."  
  
"Es geht um Potter..." Dann berichtete Snape in kurzen Worten alles was er wusste.  
  
"Okay", sagte Sirius als er geendet hatte. "Wir erwarten hier sowieso demnächst Dumbledore. Er und einige andere müssten jede Minute eintreffen."  
  
"Gut - ich halte euch über Potter auf dem Laufenden", erwiderte Snape und unterbrach die Verbindung.  
  
Er verließ sein Büro um eine Sorge leichter. Sorge? Hatte er sich wirklich Sorgen um Black gemacht? In diesem Moment kam er an einem Fenster vorbei und traute seinen Augen nicht - was wollten Potter, Granger und diese Umbridge nur im Wald? Snape beschloss, einige Zeit an diesem Fenster auszuharren, doch als die Minuten verstrichen und sich nichts weiter tat, wurde er zunehmend unruhiger und er eilte wieder zu seinen Räumen zurück.  
  
Wieder trat die Schale in Aktion und wieder erschien Blacks Gesicht vor ihm - dieses Mal mit einem deutlich besorgteren Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Was ist los, Snape - was ist mit Harry?"  
  
"Ich fürchte, er lebt immer noch in dem Glauben, du wärst ein Gefangener", sagte Snape mit schlecht verhohlenem Ärger. "Er wird manipuliert und merkt es nicht einmal."  
  
"Hör gefälligst auf, ständig auf Harry herumzuhacken!" brauste Sirius auf.  
  
"Für diese Kindereien haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Potter wird versuchen, dich zu retten. Ist Dumbledore schon eingetroffen?"  
  
"Nein", antwortete Sirius widerwillig. "Aber Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt und Remus sind schon da."  
  
Neben Sirius' Gesicht erschien der Kopf von Remus Lupin.  
"Wir sind uns einig - wir werden Harry helfen."  
  
"Gut", Snape nickte knapp. "Aber jemand muss bleiben um Dumbledore zu informieren. Das machst du, Black."  
  
"Einen Scheißdreck mach ich!" rief Sirius. "Du wirst mir nie wieder einen Befehl erteilen! Hörst du mich?! Nie wieder!"  
  
"Black - du..." fing Snape an, doch es war zu spät. Die Verbindung war unterbrochen. Er stöhnte. Hoffentlich gelang es den anderen Black zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
  
OooooOooooO OooooOooooO OooooOooooO OooooOooooO  
  
"Sirius... es ist vielleicht wirklich vernünftiger, wenn du tust, was Snape sagt ", bat Remus Lupin.  
  
"Nein! Glaubst du, ich lasse Harry im Stich? Ich komme mit! Kreacher kann Dumbledore informieren... KREACHER!" brüllte Sirius durchs ganze Haus.  
  
  
OooooOooooO OooooOooooO OooooOooooO OooooOooooO  
  
  
Epilog - Teil 3  
  
Eingangshalle in Hogwarts - letzte Juniwoche  
  
  
"Du glaubst, du wärst so ein toller Typ, Potter", sagte Draco Malfoy leise. "Dad und die anderen werden im Nu wieder draußen sein..."  
  
"Ja, das vermute ich auch", sagte Harry. "Dennoch, wenigstens wissen jetzt alle, was für Fieslinge die sind..."  
  
Malfoys Hand flog zu seinem Zauberstab, doch Harry war schneller; er hatte seinen eigenen Zauberstab gezogen, bevor Malfoys Finger auch nur in die Tasche seines Umhangs gelangt waren.  
  
"Potter!" Die Stimme dröhnte durch die Eingangshalle. Snape war auf der Treppe erschienen, die zu seinem Büro hinunterführte und unterband mit seiner Anwesenheit jede weitere Aktivität der Schüler.  
Ein Blick auf Potter genügte ihm jedoch um zu wissen, dass der Junge ihm die Schuld an allem gab. Und damit hatte er vielleicht gar nicht mal so unrecht... aber das geht niemand etwas an... damit muss ich ganz alleine fertig werden...  
  
"Was tun Sie da, Potter?" sagte Snape, so kalt wie immer, als er zu den vieren hinüberschritt.  
  
"Ich versuche zu entscheiden, welchen Fluch ich gegen Malfoy benutzen soll, Sir", sagte Harry grimmig.  
  
Snape starrte ihn an. Das Bürschchen wollte frech werden? Oh - da würde er nicht weit kommen... genau wie Sirius... rasch schüttelte er den unangenehmen Gedanken ab. Wenn er ihn in diesem Club nicht so herumkommandiert hätte... vielleicht hätte er dann auf ihn gehört und wäre im Hauptquartier geblieben um auf Dumbledore zu warten... vielleicht wäre er dann noch am Leben... vielleicht... Snape gab sich innerlich einen Ruck. Vielleicht sollte er aufhören, sentimentalen Blödsinn zu denken!  
  
"Stecken Sie sofort diesen Zauberstab weg", sagte er barsch zu Potter. Ja, das war schon besser... "Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryff..."  
Er blickte auf die riesigen Stundengläser an der Wand und setzte ein höhnisches Lächeln auf.  
"Ah. Wie ich sehe, sind im Stundenglas von Gryffindor keine Punkte mehr, die man abziehen könnte. In diesem Fall, Potter, werden wir einfach..."  
  
"Ein paar hinzufügen?"  
Professor McGonagall war gerade die Steintreppe zum Schloss heraufgehumpelt; sie trug eine schottenkarierte Reisetasche in der einen und lehnte sich schwer auf einen Gehstock in der anderen Hand, doch ansonsten sah sie recht gesund aus.  
  
"Professor McGonagall!" sagte Snape und trat mit großen Schritten vor. Er war wirklich froh, seine Kollegin wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen. "Raus aus dem St. Mungo, wie ich sehe!"  
  
Etwas ohnmächtig sah er dann allerdings zu, wie sie Gryffindor unangemessen viele Punkte verteilte. Und seine Freude reduzierte sich augenblicklich auf ein Minimum.  
  
Als Potter dann davon stolzierte, sah er ihm noch einen Moment nach. Potter würde ihn sicher bis an sein Lebensende hassen - und wahrscheinlich auch zu Recht... jahrelang hatte er sich gewünscht, dass Black endlich vom Angesicht dieser Erde verschwinden würde... und jetzt, wo es soweit war... bedauerte er es.  
  
OooooOooooO OooooOooooO OooooOooooO OooooOooooO  
  
ENDE  
  
OooooOooooO OooooOooooO OooooOooooO OooooOooooO

 

 

 

 


End file.
